bloodredthedemipirefandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Castellan
= History = Luke, is a son of Hermes (the god of messages) and May Castellan, a female mortal who can see through The Mist. When he was nine, Luke ran away from his mother's home in Westport, Connecticut. It was because of her unstable mental problems, brought about by the curse of Hades, which was placed upon the Oracle, who she had tried to become. This caused her eyes to fail her like her family had failed her.When he was fourteen Luke found Thalia Grace and Annabeth Chase, and they fought for survival and avoided monsters together. When Thalia got injured by a monster and Luke and Annabeth wanted to rest, Luke took them to his mother's house to heal their wounds. There, Luke met Hermes, his father, for the first and only time. Luke was angry with his father, and demanded to know why Hermes had never showed up when Luke prayed to him. Hermes inadvertently revealed that he knew Luke's fate, and when Luke eagerly asked about it, Hermes refused to tell him. Luke then tells his father that he couldn't possibly love him if he wouldn't tell him, and left with Thalia and Annabeth angrilyLuke began to act like he had something to prove after that moment. They got into more skirmishes because of his recklessness, and then they ran into the Hunters. They asked Thalia to join, and she refused, saying she couldn't leave Luke. Zoë, Artemis's lieutenant, hauntingly told her that Luke would let her down, and that caused Thalia to resent and dislike the Hunters eventually the group ran into Grover. Together, the quartet began to travel to Camp Half-Blood but were chased by monsters sent by Hades. Upon reaching the Camp Half-Blood border, Thalia chose to sacrifice herself so that Luke, Grover, and Annabeth could get into camp without being killed by the monsters that were hot on their trail. As Thalia was dying, Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a pine tree. From that point on, Luke lived at camp all year round, all the while slowly falling into darkness until he had a change of heart when he met Rosalia Anstace which he was slowly falling in love with her due to their own understanding until he began to suspect Luna is hiding something but is unaware that Luna knows the fact that Rosalia is a god-vampire hybrid. = Appearance = Luke appears in Blood Red with Rosalia. = Personality = Luke showed his darker side as a villain for most of the series, so his character was mostly described as 'evil', however he was a hero in the end, so his character did bad things but was good at heart. In this way, he is more 'heroic' in the old sense of the terms, such as the stories of Theseus, Jason or Hercules. Apparently Kronos chose Luke to host him because he had a strong spirit but he had a change of heart because of Rosalia. = Trivia = He happens to be Hermes' favorite son. He and Rosalia were written to be brother and sister but it was dropped. He and Luna were written to be twins but it was also dropped.